1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a flexible display unit and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether or not the terminals are movable. In addition, the mobile/portable terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not the terminals can be directly carried by users.
As the functionality of such terminals is diversified, the terminals have been implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complex functions including, for example, photographing or video capturing functions, music or video file playback functions, game play functions, broadcast reception functions, etc. To support and increase the functionality of such terminals, consideration to improve hardware parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be made.
In general, terminals have been developed in various types of designs, and accordingly, flexible displays have come into the spotlight because of their light and unbreakable characteristics.